Mane 7 and The Dragon Boy
by SilentShadow15
Summary: The Mane 7 have faced many foes now they face a new mysterious creature called the Dragon king, the ancient creature bonds with a potential human known as Spike to protect Equestria and the human World, the girls seem to be drawn to the Human and soon they have a new friend and ally for both worlds (Harem and Alternate Universe) Mane 7 and Spike romance
1. Chapter 1 Dragon king departs

_Deep in Equestria an old but powerful called the Dragon King, he was the first known dragon with the ability to find and make potential Vessels from all his eons of finding vessels they have all used his power for their own greedy purpose or take over worlds or cities and they have never learned to unlock the full potential of the power._

 _This Dragon was bigger than mountains, he truly was a creature one would say colossal the very ground shakes when he walks His colors were a liquid gold color and his eyes were white with gold irises but when he was pushed past the breaking point they were turn into a bright red, He was the type that can take out whole armies on his own he was undeniably powerful but sadly he was at an age where he would struggle without a Vessel._

 _The dragon king was in his kingdom alone in solitude when suddenly his castle was attacked by bolts of black shadows._

 _"They have come to take my power" The Dragon King spoke in a wise and ancient voice with a grim look "It is time to find a vessel, the right vessel" he said, then focusing on his power he spoke in wise and plain voice._

 _"Who ever my spirit finds if he be worthy shall possess the power of Trajan the Dragon King, shall the human be true to heart, brave, selfless will be granted with the power of the Dragon King but only if he's the traits I said" he stated._

 _"And he shall be the new Dragon King" he spoke_

 _He then sensed something from another world, something bad was happening._

 _"and I sense something is amiss" Trajan said "and If I have this ill feeling, a vessel has a vacancy" he spoke_

 _Then his body started to glow bright as the sun then vanished_

The great Dragon Trajan departed just as the shadows broke in and in it walked out a mare of black fur and purple haze and blue flowing mane and tail and slitted blue eyes, she was Nightmare moon.

"My companions are not going to be pleased with this" Nightmare moon frowned.


	2. Chapter 2 A vessel chosen

In another dimension the Spirit of the Dragon King Trajan passed through from Equestria to the modern world, it nighttime and the cool air was out, he was searching for the position of the distress he felt

in his mind he heard something

 _"Please what ever god is out there or above or listening please spare Thorax"_ was a faint and pained pray then was quiet all of a sudden, looking to the direction he traveled till he saw a wrecked dark green Charger with black stripes on the hood to the truck, it was riddled with bullets, then Spirit glared at the gang members who pulled away with assault rifle laughing, he looked and saw a teen of 16 years on the street 40 feet away the teen had neat green hair and light purple skin had a athletic build, his arms were chiseled and toned and firm but slim, his stomach and chest was firm and crafted and legs were very toned and strong and he was tall at 6 ft in height and 175 pounds of pure muscle and emerald eyes.

He was broken and limp at all angles he had been thrown from the windshield and was bleeding from numerous lacerations on his face and body, the dragon spirit went to the teen and made a arm tangible and checked his pulse but didn't hear anything, Spike was dead then he heard pained whimpering he looked to the car and saw another teen his age with gray skin and blue eyes and black hair some in spikes.

Trajan then felt something about the boy infront of him something pure and special, he then entered the boys body and saw what he felt.

This boy was always helping his friends and he hated crime and those who want to spill innocent blood, he was always standing up to bullies protecting two other boys named Discord and Thorax and he was always giving everything not asking for anything in return, he then saw why the other boy was still alive he unhooked his seatbelt and shielded his friend from three bullets shot at them and got thrown through the Windshield.

Even from what he heard he was praying for his friend to be spared "hmm Spike Draco Strong, selfless, brave and true and pure of heart" he spoke inside of the boys mind and then stepped out.

"A perfect vessel that shall keep my power safe and my heir to my thrown" he smiled proudly, then he glowed and went inside of him again but this time resurrecting him.

* * *

Spike was in a white floating space

 _"Awaken young one" a ancient and wise voice spoke, Spike turned and saw a creature from myth a dragon with gold plated scales and gold eyes, Spike should've been frightened but something about the creature eased his worries this creature wasn't vicious but wise and gentle, well from how he spoke but the dragon looked quite scary to, he was really colossal but then they dragon had gold fire swirling around him and he shrunk down to his size but still a dragon._

 _"So I'm less intimidating" the Dragon smirked "but it seems your very threatened by me" he said with a raised scaly brow._

 _"At first I was but then I felt comfortable, I always had this one ability to sense when things are good and friendly and when their bad and corrupt" Spike told him._

 _The Dragon smirked_

 _"oh where's my manners names Spike, Spike Draco" Spike greeted himself and held out a hand._

 _"Uh" The Dragon king was surprise many vessels before this one would just listen not saying their name and say yes but this one did and he did state if he was worthy shall possess the power of the Dragon King and it seems this boy was more than a vessel he was the chosen one, the one the previous dragon kings would talk about when he was growing up, a boy would be chosen to bring the end of the darkness and the descendants that lurk in it._

 _"My name is Trajan" Trajan spoke and shook Spike's hand with his claw._

 _"Well Trajan what do I owe the pleasure?" Spike asked._

 _"I'm here to help" Trajan said._

 _"Help with what?" Spike said then he thought of the last thing he remembered he heard gun fire and squeal of tires screaming and crashing and then nothing "Is Thorax?" he said looking frantic._

 _"Relax he's safe thanks to you" Trajan spoke_

 _Spike exhaled with relief "Well thats good" he said then it hit him "I'm dead am I" he spoke._

 _"I'm afraid so" Trajan said sadly "But sadly I have a way for you to live once more" he told him._

 _"Whats that?" Spike asked._

 _"I'm just a spirit and my powers are limited and it's my purpose to look for potential vessel to be the Dragon King and keep my power safe" Trajan told him._

 _Spike thought of why this creature was talking to him and his widened with shock and surprise "me your vessel?" he gaped._

 _"Not just my vessel, my one true vessel" Trajan spoke "Your about to embark on a great journey and even better destiny" he smirked ._

 _"I'm not sure I'm the best choice, give it to someone who deserves it more than I do" Spike said._

 _"Thats why I have chosen you any person who turns down power is all the more reason is why they are chosen" Trajan explained "I have readed your mind and know all about you, even the part where your parents died when you were seven and you, Thorax and Discord seeing how you saw something similar lack of parents you boys have leaned on each other watching over the other" he said._

 _"Okay where are you from exactly?, I know for a fact no creature no offense can read minds" Spike asked._

 _"I'm from a world called Equeastria an alternate dimension filled with magical creatures, I'm from from that world I was attacked and my time to find a Vessel was upon me and departed from that realm and crossed here when I sensed your attack, I if I had more power I would have stopped that crime against you" he said._

 _"It's not your fault it's mine for us being out there that late, everyone knows alot of crime happens after 11:00 but I turned my back on that advice and we both paid for" Spike assured._

 _"Yeah I saw that to which I offer not only revenge but also a chance of redemption" Trajan spoke "You wish to punish who spill innocent blood?" he said._

 _Trajan's words sparked a part of him a part of him that hated innocent blood spilled and it came back stronger and more intense, he glared at the wrongs done to him and his friend._

 _"And if that still doesn't spark anything maybe this will" Trajan said then with his claws glowing he lightly put them to Spike's head and pulled back and projected a image that showed an image of his parents._

 _"You are destined for greatness" the father smiled sadly._

 _"Be brave Spiky and be safe be strong" The mother kissed his forehead, the scene faded away._

 _"Your parents must have seen something special and so did I, I could feel it thats why I have chosen you there is no one better, over the eons of my rule I made vessels I never thought to say, if he be worthy and it seems like your worthy to handle not only my heir but also the protector of Equestria and your world" Trajan told him_

 _"Thats a high road" Spike exhaled._

 _"That it is and a huge responsibility but awarding path to" Trajan told him, then Spike was thinking hard_

 _"Be there for your friends and punish the ones that brought you harm" he said._

 _"Yes" Spike said._

 _"What was that?" Trajan smirked._

 _"I Spike Draco will be the new Vessel of the Dragon King" Spike stated firmly._

 _Trajan smiled proudly and shook his hand as he glowed and he was transferred into the boy._

* * *

Out in the world

Spike laid there dead but then his eyes shot opened still emerald but burning and blazing brightly with fire and pupils were slitted, then his body started to catch on fire but a green fire his skin melted away to reveal armor like and rough purple scales and light green plated underbelly which was like his other scales and jagged curved spines from his head to tail, horns sprouted from the side of his head and his neck stretched like a dragons and one of his fingers went into his hand and one of his five toes turned into four talons and fingers turned it claws his teeth into 2 inch size daggers and he let out a roar of success and a slender and strong tail with a sharp arrow like spade, he was twice as tall before he was 6 foot and 6 inches tall.

Spike had transformed into a creature of legends or myths, A Dragon

 _"The Dragon King lives again"_ Spike spoke in a otherworldly voice.

 _"Yes he does"_ Trajan spoke in his mind _"You only have part of your full power awake and size, but it time it will awaken fully"_ he told him.

 _"Thats great"_ Spike replied

when Trajan made him his vessel the Dragon king transmitted his memories of how to use his power so with that he concentrated and shifted back to human and free of injuries.

"Thorax!" Spike remembered he went back to the car, he ripped the door off like it was paper, he looked at it before he tossed it away, luckily Thorax was out.

"and we may need pratice to control your power" Trajan replied.

"We will do that after the hospital" Spike replied, then he saw a stranger "Hey help there in injured guy here" he called waving his hands, the stranger nodded and called an ambulance.

"Hang in there buddy" Spike frowned.


	3. Chapter 3 Bad news months later

a 10 minutes later after holding an injured Thorax in his arms an Ambulance pulled up with it's sirens wailing and lights flashing and the medics loaded Thorax up and stopped Spike from getting on.

"Sorry family only" The medic told him.

"I am his family" Spike replied.

"Oh then come right in" The medic replied quickly "I'll also call a tow truck for the wreck" he said.

"Thanks, it's what I have left from my dad" Spike said, the medics took off to the hospital 50 minutes later they arrived and the medics took Thorax in a room and he sat in the waiting room waiting anxiously, 3 hours have past.

"Please be okay" Spike said.

Then a doctor came up to him, Spike stood up.

"He will be fine he's in the room he was asking for you" The Doctor told him a second later Spike was down the hallway and the doctor jogged to catch up "There is something you need to know kid" he said as Spike went into Thorax's room who had cuts on his face and arms

Thorax looked and smiled "Hey" he said.

"Thorax" Spike smirked "Are you okay?" he said walked up to the bed.

"fine, sorta" Thorax replied.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked losing his smirk, he turned to the doctor "Did you fix him?" he asked.

"We patched the cuts and sewed them up" The Doctor explained "But" he paused.

"Where does it hurt?" Spike asked gently touching his arm to his lower body but stayed from his crotch.

"I can't feel anything there" Thorax said Spike stepped back with shock "I can't feel my legs" he told Spike.

"I was trying to tell you" The doctor spoke "the crash caused serious damage to the lower back, plus some shrapnel that we took out had pierced his spine and if he was brought to us sooner we could've helped him regain his legs and blood loss didn't help either" he said.

Spike stood listened thinking what those gang members did to his friend, they cost Spike his life but he was giving a second chance and they permanently paralyzed his friend from the waist down Spike grew angrier by the minute wanting revenge even more but mostly he was angry at himself.

"You okay Spike" Thorax asked.

"I'll be fine if someone will get those gang of punks" Spike said with a low voice.

 _"We will in time"_ Trajan spoke inside of the boys head _"But for now I would remain calm"_ he said, Spike exhaled calming down and turned to the doctor "Well thanks for saving him" he said.

"I really am sorry" The Doctor told him "I'll get his wheelchair ready and the paperwork" he said.

"Okay I'll step out" Spike said walking out and inhaled sharply and headed to the bathroom, he placed his hands on the counter and his rage rose to alarming levels and he looked up gritting his teeth with anger and then his eyes turned a blazing and burning green and his pupils turned into slits.

"I'm going to kill them" Spike muttered as his gripped on the marble sink top hard enough to crack it.

 _"Kid calm down"_ Trajan warned.

"Calm down?" Spike snorted "My friend is paralyzed and you want me to calm down" he snarked.

 _"For the time, you need to train to help you control your power otherwise you will do more damaged than good" Trajan said "You really want to Dragon out in the hospital?, because I have a feeling with how much rage and fury your expelling will make your transform and you will just be a raging beast"_ he asked.

Spike closed his eyes and exhaled calming down again knowing he was right and he opened his eyes and they turned back to normal "also when you transferred into me I could see your memories and I felt the disgust and disappointment and anger that the past vessels used you for horrible things, ruling innocent cities" he said.

 _"Yes it happens when a Dragon King looks for a vessel and when they find it and the Vessel and the dragon king share their memories and emotions, thats how I felt yours"_ he told Spike _"And yes you can feel and see mine"_

"correct me if I'm wrong but I felt you wanted to rid them from the world?" Spike said.

 _"That is true, when they deceived and used me I cursed them where they walk to this day like a ghastly state, their hallow shells barely living but not any less deadly one touch to a normal human or none dragon and the victim looses her or his mind in a few hours"_ Trajan told him _"But I did something even more extreme than when I went looking for a vessel if the vessel was corrupt and using me I made a safe guard where the vessel would spontaneous combust"_ he said.

 _"Recently Vessels before you the past 100 years suffered that fate"_ Trajan spoke

"That sounds horrible" Spike winced and shivered, even with Trajan being wise fair and understanding you wouldn't want to cross him he does have a unforgiving and frightening mood "And not to be judgy but why didn't you stop looking for vessels after they misled you?" he asked.

 _"It's how I learn only to pick the right vessel, you learn from the corrupt vessels and to avoid them but your right none the less"_ Trajan explained.

 _"But I don't have to do that to you since I felt you were good"_ Trajan said.

"Well you know what me and my dad believed, you helped me now I help you when were ready" Spike promised.

 _"I know you will, I looked deep within your mind and saw something pure in you"_ Trajan spoke.

"What did you see in me I've been searching for something special but I never saw anything" Spike asked.

 _"Because you gave up too easy, you have been always focused keeping your friends needs over your own but you forgot about yourself"_ Trajan said _"Any person that gives anything even their own life means deserves to have this gift"_ he told the boy.

"Thorax is going to need more help than ever both of us can't go to school and Discord the older one can't cover us both" Spike said "So I may need to find a job and drop from high school" he told him.

"Are you sure thats wise you still need learn math and other subjects" Trajan warned.

"I'll homeschool myself and as a job I was always good with mechanics thanks for my dad teachings" Spike said "But it doesn't mean I'll stop looking after Thorax or Discord and this time I will not make another mistake" he promised.

"Even when you now have a gift you still look after those two" Trajan said proudly.

"They are the only two I have left" Spike sighed "also the only ones I trust, you I feel I can trust" he said.

then Spike exhaled and walked out of the bathroom, He met with Thorax who was in a wheel chair and had a solemn look. Spike smirked as he grabbed the back and wheeled him out.

Waiting for a bus and headed home.

Spike got Thorax to their home which happens to be where Discord lives it was a mansion, he has a job at the Crystal Amusement Park and a magician but mostly he performs.

Spike sat down on his bad

 _"you ready kid?"_ Trajan asked.

Lets do it" Spike nodded firmly

 _"Okay now focus on your power"_ Trajan instructed said

Spike stood up _"Okay how do I do this?"_ he asked.

 _"Okay look deep within and focus on your fire"_ Trajan told him

Spike closed his eyes and looked deep, then he arrived in black space then a massive ball of green fire appeared half as big as the sun and it turned into a bright orange and yellow and white, then he looked at it firmly and the fire shifted into a massive dragon roaring loudly the blaring bellowing roar made the the space tremble but Spike looked at it firmly in it's fiery eyes.

 _"Now what?"_ Spike asked.

 _"Renounce the pledge while looking at the dragon"_ Trajan said _"I solemnly swear I will use my power to protect and defend the innocent and helpless"_

Spike looked at the fiery image of the dragon _"I Spike Draco solemnly swear I will use my power to protect and defend the innocent and helpless"_ he spoke firmly standing tall.

 _"In the brightest day in the blackest night"_

 _"In the Brightest day in the Blackest night"_ Spike spoke with strength _._

 _"No evil shall escape my sight and those that worship evil's Ill might or morally corrupt"_

 _"No evil shall escape my sight and those that worship evils Ill might or morally corrupt"_ Spike repeated not loosing strength.

 _"and willing to harm or kill the innocent and those who can't protect themselves"_

 _"and willing to harm or kill the innocent and those who can't protect themselves"_ Spike chanted.

 _"Beware my power of a Dragon's might"_

 _"Beware my Power of a Dragon's Might!"_ Spike spoke with vigor, then the image of the dragon went to the size of scale of a globe and Spike held out a hand

 _"Good now allow the Dragon and you to fuse as one"_

Spike relaxed and the dragon flew into his chest making him glow then it stopped

 _"very good now open your eyes"_ Trajan spoke

the scene faded away

Spike who had his eyes closed opened them.

"We will train tomorrow" Trajan told him.

* * *

a couple of months later Spike and Discord have been taking care of both of them when Spike who had been training with Trajan, Spike thought to get a job or two of his own.

"I'm really good with mechanics could get a job there" Spike thought "and for the second fix multiple vehicles even big stuff like vans and full size carrier vans" he said.

 _"Well you do seem to understand how vehicles work"_ Trajan told him.

"Well my dad was a mechanic and plus he would show me how every weekend" Spike said.


	4. Chapter 4 A Job founded a drop out

That night

Spike took he's wallet and left on another bus heading to the Wreck Repair Joint. Spike walked in and went to the office he looked saw a sign that said

 **Help Wanted**

Spike knocked a light turned on and a adult stepped out.

"Can I help you kid?" he asked gruffly obviously Spike woke him up it was 11 in the night.

"Sorry to wake you but did you happen to bring in a dark green charger with black stripes?" Spike asked.

"Yes Follow" the man said, he led Spike for a few moments and brought him to his car which was on it's wheels but still damaged.

"Nice car all things considered" the guy spoke.

"I also saw the sign that said help wanted" Spike said.

"Your interested?" The man raised a brow.

Spike nodded his head.

"Tell you what since it's late how about you set your car up at my work spot and see what you can do and I'll come back in a few hours then we'll talk" the man said.

"Sounds fair whats your name?" Spike asked.

"Reg" The man smirked.

"Spike Draco" Spike greeted "Well see you in 3 hours or so" he replied.

Reg nodded and left to his bed.

Spike looked to see anyone watching and reg light went out.

Spike focused on his power and placed his hands on the car and pushed the car with ease to the work station which was 5 lanes of cars away and under a hangway which was 18 feet in height and 30 feet wide

there was hundreds of tools around, Spike walked around his car, he looked around then his hands engulfed with green flames and he placed them on his car and concentrating the flames spread'ed over the car in waves and the crumbled and dented cars doors and back straightened out with a thunk and tink but it was still damaged, so Spike picked up a device that got rid of dents, he placed it on a dent and activating it with a ping sound the dent was removed, so 12 minutes later Spike removed all the dents.

Spike then removed the broken glass windows and went to a storage with replacement glass, he put on a apron and workglasses and cut off the right size glass and installed them in and with some windshield spray he got the smudges off, he smoothed out some scratches and spray painted the car back to green.

after letting the paint to dry he opened his hood and looked to see the engine was damaged, So Spike unhooked it and lifted the engine and motor with a machine and with many tools he detached the broken parts and replaced them, he even cleaned the metal and gears off after that he put the engine and motor back in and unhooking the machine he pushed it away and then put some new oil in his car.

Spike stepped back admiring he's work and smirked, it looked like it was never damaged it even sparkled nicely, he then pushed he's car back to where it was, he looked at the many cars that were damaged, then one by one he moved them to the workspace and he repainted tuned up and got dents and scratches out.

He even put some treatments on the leather making it look glossy and put them back, 2 hours later Spike had 3 lanes done. Spike then used a carjack and lifted a car up and got under it and saw the underside was scuffed and had chips in it and muffler was bent, so Spike got some tools and parts and replaced the parts it was good as new and getting out he slowly put the car down.

He put all the damaged parts and scraps in a cart and wheeled to where you discarded them and dumped them in and headed back. Spike headed back to the cars.

Spike heard clapping and saw Reg looking impressed and gave him some coffee and picked up a mug himself.

"I'm convinced" Reg smiled "You have a job but lets start you off at part time which is 8 hours" he said

"It's a start" Spike nodded.

"I'll put you Mondays through Thursdays at opening which is 6 and is open to 10" Reg explained.

"so it's a 16 hour time" Spike spoke.

"yeah but summers and winter is the hectic one's which is opened at 4 closes at 11" Reg said.

"Yeah alot of nuts are driving around" Spike smirked.

"thats one way of putting it" Reg chuckled "well you can start in a week" he said.

"Alright" Spike nodded "Thank you" he said shaking hands with the man

"Oh don't worry about signing it's on the house" Reg smiled Spike nodded and left in his car.

* * *

Later Spike returned to Discord's house and turned his car off and parked it and went into the house and locked the door and went back to bed. then morning came he left for another job search he found another mechanic job called audio and body repair, it can fix large vans even ATV's and four wheeler's as well as small buses not just cars.

It also said hearing help so Spike went in the building he rang a bell and a stout older guy showed up behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"uh yes I just read the sign that said help wanted" Spike nodded with a thumb.

"Do you know anything about mechanics of cars?" the man asked.

"Uh yes um" Spike said looking at the name on his shirt "Lennie, my dad was a mechanic and he taught how to fix or tune them up" he explained "If you want you can have me work on something and go from there" he offered.

"I do like to see what kind of worker you are" Lennie smirked and lead him in to a car in a gym size room with car lifts different tools and machinery "lets see what you can do" he said Spike nodded and popped open the hood but nothing looked out of place he took a step back and looked under it "hmm" Spike said and took the parking off putting it in neutral and him and the man pushed it on a lift and he put it back in park, then pushing a button he lifted the car up high enough so he can look under it.

"ah ha" Spike spoke after awhile "I spy a bent axle" he said.

"Well you have a job i'll put you on for Fridays at 3pm to 10:00 and Saturday's from 5am to 9:00" Lennie said.

"Thank you do you know how to fix up ATV's and busses?" Lennie asked.

"Only cars and other vehicles like SUV's and Titan kind of trucks" Spike told him "Do you have books on those and buses?" he asked.

"Come with me" Lennie smirked and lead him into his office and gave him books on ATV's and big vans and small buses "Thank you Lennie" Spike shook his hand.

"No thank you for stopping in" Lennie replied.

* * *

Spike returned to Discords house proud he now has two jobs and he can help with the rent and bills

"Hey Dis I got a job" Spike smiled.

"Congrates my boy" Discord clapped his back.

Spike went into his room and wrote a note for school but made it sound less suspicious. when school started he left with Thorax in his car and helped him in the school.

"See you Spike" Thorax said heading to class Spike nodded, He then went to the Principle's office and knocked.

"Come in" a females voice spoke Spike entered and saw Principle Celestia she was a very kind women she was 6 ft 3 and built like a amazon different colored hair and white skin and rose colored eyes.

Then he felt Trajan to be careful because there was something about this woman that threatened him.

"Oh hello Mr. Draco can I help with something" Celestia asked.

Spike then handing him his note and Celestia looked at it and him "Your dropping out, your the first 16 year old to drop out of school" she raised a brow.

"Fine with me" Spike replied with a shrug.

"Well take care of yourself" Celestia told him.

"I will" Spike said before the scene showed him walking strongly out the door.

he turned to the doors and walked out outside was 7 different colored girls known as the Harmonies of the school they were Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Sunset Shimmer "Uh school is that way pal" Rainbow told him but Spike didn't pay attention to her or the others and walked away.

"Hey I was talking to you" Rainbow called.

"Well I'm not talking to you" Spike said over his shoulder and got in his car and left.

"How rude" Rarity frowned.


	5. Chapter 5 New Terror on the Street

Spike drove through town since he has time til 6, he toured around and he saw up a short hill up a drive was a house that was secluded from town the building was a normal size house and it was for sale.

"Maybe when I have enough paychecks I will buy it" Spike said.

 _"Your planning to isolate yourself from them?"_ Trajan spoke.

"Yes" Spike replied "Sometimes it's best to be by yourself and stay away from the ones you care about" he said.

 _"So your willing to live a life of solitude all alone"_ Trajan spoke.

"if someone gets wind of who a care for they will come after Discord and Thorax I'm doing this to keep them safe even if it does mean I'm giving up who makes me happy and makes me laugh" Spike said firmly.

 _"You continue to impress me with your selflessness"_ Trajan said.

"Because if you want to get to an enemy, you go for their emotional weakness" Spike told him "Nothing stirs a person to actmore than their friends or family or wife if they had one in danger" he said.

 _"wise advise"_ Trajan spoke.

"Like the hero Humdrum and Mare Do Well those two cut ties with everyone they care for so their enemies can't get to them" Spike said.

 _"This ain't a comic"_ Trajan reminded.

"Same thing applies here" Spike replied, he looked at the time it was 5:15 so he decided to head out.

Spike drove to his job a little early and he clocked in 5 minutes early and started to get to work, he started to clean some parts getting rid of dust and rust off. he then got a red truck to the work space and started to get the dents out then removed the cracked glass and replaced it with new, he then lifted it with a car lift and replaced a bent rim and even painted the whole truck a new shiny red, then letting the paint to dry he moved to another her looked over the notes and saw it had a bad engine so he opened the hood and removing the engine he took it over to the table and with a magnifying glass and pair of view in glasses and saw gears were eroded and needed a new beltdrive so he went to work and replaced some gears and hooked on a new belt and greased the gears up so they can run smoothly.

He then put the engine back together and closing the hood he used a cloth and put some polish on it, then went back to the first truck the paint was dry so he put the truck back to the waiting station, he got the paperwork for the man.

"Okay sir it's all set so just sign here and your all set" Spike told him.

"Thanks young sir" he said shaking Spike's hand and drove off the truck disappeared down the road.

"Good job kid" Reg said patting his shoulder "Lets see how you do working with someone else with multiple cars" he said as the two went to 3 cars and together helped each other, Spike pointed out some things that were wrong and explained how to fix it.

While Spike was tightening a bolt on a wheel he had replaced he stood up and nodded at the work "Good job Spike I was testing you and watching, you do a good job" Reg smirked "Continue working like this and in a few weeks you maybe looking at a full time position" he smiled.

"I'll do my best to work to that" Spike said, later Reg and Spike had fixed up many cars together Reg showed him different kind of engine types and different fuels they take and taught Spike how to fix them who did it with little trouble.

hours later it was almost ten since business was slowing down he helped Reg to close it down then he left to home after clocking out.

* * *

weeks later Spike has been learning more about on how to control his power, he learned how to use it even when he was human and turn into half dragon he could use his fire to make an object as a melee weapon and he can burn things or channel his power to his car he made a pair of super stretchy pants made of silky leather and close fitting and to his knees and him working at his jobs he had raised enough money to help with the bills for Discord and save up for his house.

He also felt he was developing a tight friendship with Reg and Lennie he almost felt like they were like another dad and an uncle to him and they liked having him around.

Spike then called Discord and Thorax in for a meeting

"Whats this about Spike" Thorax said.

"Well you know how I have a couple jobs and raised enough money" Spike said they nodded "well I was thinking of leaving and living in a house I have been saving for" he told them.

"Your leaving, you've dropped from school and now you want to live alone" Thorax and Discord said "What made you want to do this?" Discord asked.

"Well over the weeks and chipping in around the bills finance and payments for this house, I decided I've grown enough to take care of myself" Spike told them "Some times if your going to make it you have to strike out alone" he said.

"Well promise you'll still see us" Thorax asked.

"Don't worry I'll still keep an eye out for you two like we've always had" Spike promised.

"Then we will not stop you just be careful" They told Spike.

"I will and don't worry someone will be looking out for me" Spike replied after sharing teary hug Spike collected all of his things from his room and packed them putting them in his car he called the people selling the house and after looking over some papers.

He saw the payments were reasonable enough he could pay for, so after signing the papers and getting the keys he went to his house and unpacked the bedroom was down the hall and the kitchen was on the right

Spike set himself up and settled in, it was very quiet.

"New life starts" Spike said.

 _"You know you remind me of myself a bit"_ Trajan spoke

"And whats that" Spike asked.

 _"Be alone, all of my eons of existence I never once found love or made friends or even talked but only during meetings I would but mostly I stood over the lands watching over my kind kind of like a gargoyle"_ Trajan told him.

"You think your starting to make me act like you" Spike smirked.

 _"No I'm just a voice in your head your actions and decisions are your own"_ Trajan told him.

"Right" Spike said "Well at least I can talk to someone in here" he told the dragon.

 _"Well I wouldn't just randomly talk to me people will think somethings wrong with you"_ Trajan smirked in his mind.

"Ha ha" Spike said sarcastically, Spike left to his job arriving early and started to work with some cars, he listened to some costumers Spike write down on his notepad on what was wrong with their cars so Spike looked at them.

"I think you sir have a either need a muffler change or something's plunging it" Spike told the guy he looked at his car, he looked at the mufflers and saw one was buckled in and the other had something in it, So Spike got some tools and went to work he got the first straightened out then using a tool he stuck it in the second and reached did and pulled out a thick hunk of dirt moss and muck.

"Try it now" Spike said getting up.

The man started his car up and he rived it the problem was fixed "Thanks man" the man said signing some paperwork and leaving hours later he had finished around ten and picked up his paycheck from Reg.

"I think your ready for the offer for full time" Reg smiled.

"That was quick" Spike replied.

"Well I've been watching you've definitely proved to be a serious worker and a big help so I think you qualify for full time" Reg smirked "So come in around 1" he said.

"Alright thanks" Spike said shaking his hand and leaving.

He then was driving when he felt something was wrong so Spike drove quickly and saw what made his blood boil was three punks trying to rape a young women way younger than them, He hid his car and went over to the scene while changing into his dragon self. he grabbed the first off the women and threw him off, the other two stood with fright at the 6ft 6 tall hulking dragon glaring death at them but thinking it was some kid in a costume.

"Get lost kid" one sneered and swung, big mistake. Spike caught his fist in a clawed hand and squeezing and bending he snapped the mans wrist broken bones pierced out of the skin as he screamed, then grabbing him by the throat his dragon eyes blazed brighter as he incinerated the man to a husk with a green jet of fire then crushed the husk to ash, he turned to the last two running away fast he coiled his legs and jumped in front of them grabbing them his large hands by the necks then he snapped them with a savage squeeze then glaring his claws burned with flames and they engolfed the men turning to burnt husks.

Spike turned to the women **_"leave"_ **he told her in otherworldly voice which she listened all too eager. Spike flew back to his car and changed into his human form and with a shower of green fire he was back in his clothes then he left, he then gripped the stirring wheel and his fire washed over the car turning it from a green charger to a jet black charger with tinted windows the front grill looked like dragon teeth and the edges had silver spikes on them then he speed ed a burst of green flames shot from the exhaust pipes the car sped off with a trail of fire and roar of the engine at a unnatural speed.


	6. Chapter 6 The Crime buster

The unnatural car was racing through the streets with Spike with adrenaline pulsing through his veins making his heart beat furiously in his chest. Spike grimaced as he let his dragon senses guide him and he felt a disturbance and he drove faster to and turning skidding across the road and bolting down the street.

He saw a bunch of robbers but some told Spike they were worse than that as his inner dragon snarled in his mind, Spike bolted to them with the car and turning half dragon and in his special shorts he rolled down the window and grabbed one and threw him onto a roof of a car 30 feet away not moving. Spike slammed right at the their car full boar sending it barreling away and came to a screeching halt and got out.

Get that punk" one demanded, they charged Spike sidestepped a lunging with a haymaker and grabbed his belt with a claw and threw him across the street into a tree bones broke on impact and ran one through with his spade tail and breathed fire at him burning the criminal, He snapped around and punched one full force in the chest crushing his sternum and heart sending him on the ground.

Grabbing the last one he narrowed his eyes as his eyes glowed and fire appeared on his claws turning the man into a burnt husk and dropped him on the ground, the one against the tree was still alive but most ribs and were broken so Spike pushed the robbers car at a fast speed crushing him.

Spike left to his car and sped away, he was driving on another street when suddenly he heard screaming with his sharpened hearing and came to a bridge where a street thug was robbing a lady holding a knife to her throat when the thug heard a primal roar and lucked and saw a human dragon standing on the bride who jumped down 5 feet from them and nodded his head to the women to leave.

"Thanks" she spoke and left quickly Spike approached the punk menacingly and grabbed him by the colarand picked him off the ground 3 feet and held him against the support.

 ** _"You will never harm anyone ever again"_** The human/dragon said, the guy pulled a switched blade and stabbed him on the shoulder hard as he could in fear but it shattered like glass against the strong and hard scales, Spike just gave a low growl **_"now burn"_ **he hissed and grabbed his face and smacked it agaisnt it hard enough to crack it and spreading burning hot green fire from his hands burning the guy to a charcoal colored husk and dropped him. Spike jumped up hard at an angle and over to his car and drove off.

* * *

Spike was back home with his car in normal state in the garage and he was resting when he felt something with his dragon senses and his eyes snapped open burning with vengeance as he felt it was the gang who crippled his friend for life.

He bolted to his car and drove off racing to the disturbance, he arrived and saw the same gang he saw that night where everything changed and they were trying to kill another two in the car, Spike roared unearthly as he made his car changed and blasted after them and slammed into the back of their SUV hard making them loose control and crash into a tree.

Spike screeched to the halt and got out of his car in half dragon form and with his dragon eyes burning with rage fury and vengeance and tore open the door off grabbed the gang member at the wheel and with his eyes glowing brighter he breathed white hot flames at him incinerating the member. He then turned to the other who were running fast with fear wanting no part of it he narrowed his eyes and blurred in front of them.

He stopped one with a hand to the chest and with a low roar he pushed him high into a tree 40 yards away bones broke and he landed awkward on his neck and broke it, then incinerating two with green rays of fire from his claws and breathed some more from his mouth lighten another on fire and turned him into a burnt husk.

He grabbed one by the neck with both hand and with a growl he crushed the vertebra with his claws and grabbed another by the skull painfully his claws puncturing his skull then with a snarl he crushed it savagely.

The other two got away and one crashed into a police car so Spike left in his own.

Spike was back home in his human form enraged that three got away and he screamed with hate and he exhaled heavily.

 ** _"Feeling better"_** Trajan asked.

"A little" Spike said.

 ** _"Don't worry two are still out there"_** Trajan told him.

"I know I was this close to payback" Spike said, he then went to his room and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 News spreads

The Harmonies were in school having their meetings when Rainbow Dash ran in with a newspaper.

"Since when do you read newspaper?" Twilight asked.

"Since there is a new problem" Rainbow said showing them it and they gasped.

 **A New Terror Rises** showing dead victims either burn't to a husk or head bones and neck crushed

 _past days citizens are turning up brutally murdered by someone or something, the witnesses say it was some sort of vengeful creature_

"Why would anyone do such a crime?" Rarity said, Twilight turned to another page turns out it showed pictures of the victims by either robbers or rapists

"Well we know why" Sunset said "They'er bad people" she told them "Now it's who is the real question" she thought.

"Or what is doing it" Twilight said "We should look around before telling Celestia" she told them they nodded.

Nightmare moon was still benched by Tirek for failingto bring the power of the dragon king to him, Chrysalis and Sombra.

"Sorry sir but the Dragon king isn't in this world" Sombra said.

"I see he is up to his old tricks finding A human vessel" Tireck mused "Alert your forces to look far and wide" he said.

"Yes sir what about Nightmare moon?" Sombra asked.

"She's off the hook, for now" Tirek frowned.

"Thank you sir I will not fail again" Nightmare promised.

Later Spike was driving with his car around where problems happen and gangs hit, he knew couples at night like to walk by an allay so Spike made the places and left casually, he left for home to eat something before he had to go to work, Spike then stopped  
when he saw four street thugs trying to rob an old lady Spike came to a halt stopped his car and marched up to them he grabbed one by the back of the jacket and pulled him off the lady and threw him back.

"Get him" a thug spoke, the charged at Spike but he knew how to defend himself and how to fight, He dodged a punch and grabbed the thugs arm slammed a fist in in his ribs and kneed he him hard in groinand threw him on the ground, he slammed a fist  
in anothersstomach and another in his face grasping a arm around his hip and waist turned shifting hands flipped the guy on the pavementhe then dodged a grab and took a leg out and grabbing the collar and turned and slammed the guy against  
the wall and threw him violently into the forth getting upwith a grunt sending them down hard.

"Leave" Spike said with his eyes burning since he sensed they were going to mindlessly kill the women and the thugs ran freaked from the killing intent from his tone, Spike got in his car and headed to work.


	8. Chapter 8 Three Mutts big mistake

Spike had gotten to work early and saw Reg wasn't in yet so Spike got to work on his own, he worked long but quick and carefully when he halfway through his shift when he used some of his power to get more work done, he heard the phone ring in Reg's office so Spike hurried over to the office and cleaned off his hands with a towel and answered.

"Hello Wreck Repair Joint can I help you?" Spike said

 _"It's me Spike sorry to interrupt your work"_ Reg spoke.

"Hey where are you?" Spike asked "Falling and can't get up" he joked.

 _"Funny, sorry to worry my car is giving me trouble and I'm stuck along side the road"_ Reg explained.

"You've been stuck along side the road for hours?" Spike said.

 _"Well I had breakfast with my mom, had a meeting with a couple of joint friends and had lunch with my sister and now my car broke down"_ Reg said.

"Alright where are you I'll call a toe truck" Spike chuckled.

 _"I'm along side the road on the highway of 3rd street"_ Reg told him.

"Alright hang tight I'll call the guy for the toe company" Spike smirked, he picked up his cellphone and dialed the number he waited a bit and the guy answered.

 _"Hello how may I help you?"_ the guys asked.

"Um hi my car broke down on Highway 3rd street and I was wondering if someone would come with a toe truck and bring it to the Wreck Repair Joint?" Spike said.

 _"Sure who is this"_ The guy asked.

"Reggie" Spike replied.

 _"Alright I'll send someone"_ the guy answered.

"Thank you" Spike said hanging up and picked up the office phone "He will be there in a minute or so" he told Reg.

 _"Thanks lot Spike I owe you one"_ Reg replied cutting the communication off and Spike hung up to and went back to work.

Spike was working on large four door truck that was in the air on a lift he had fixed a brake that was faulty and replaced a broken Spring, Spike looked around and tapped into his power and picked the truck over his head and walked away from the station and placed it on the ground gently and shined the windows with Windex and pushed it to the spot it was at.

The Toe Truck came with Reggie's car and himself in the passenger, he pulled up to Spike.

"Where do you want the car?" the man asked.

"Follow me" Spike waved as he led the truck to empty spot "Right here is good" he said, the guy parked Reggie's car and left.

"Thanks for the help" Reg smirked.

"No problem people have been coming in pairs good thing I know what I'm doing" Spike told him.

"Hmm you've been working really hard these past months I think you earned rest of the week off and leave early" Reg said.

"Sure you'll be okay" Spike raised a brow.

Reg nodded "Alright but you get piled with work call" Spike told him.

"I will" Reg smirked then Spike clocked out and left for home.

* * *

Spike was back home

"Since I have the week off I can stop more lowlifes and track the rest of the gang members down" Spike spoke "I guess everything happens for a reason, I think fate wants those lowlifes brought down" he said.

 _"I agree me chosen you was definitely for a reason"_ Trajan spoke.

"Whats that?" Spike asked.

 _"Before I left to find you by leaving the Equestrian realm my fortress was attacked by dark forces"_ Trajan told him _"when I found you I felt you had the capacity to keep my power safe"_ he said _"And they will take it from you"_ he told Spike, Spike became deadly serious and looked outside

"Let them try" Spike frowned.

The next evening School had ended so Spike went to pick up Thorax.

At school students were leaving Thorax headed out when three Spike arrived in his Charger turns out he did some work to it he had made modifications to it, he had a silver 3 hole supercharger engine part sticking 3 inches out of the hood.

"Whoa did some work on it" Thorax said.

"Yeah I did" Spike smirked.

"Shit" Thorax cursed "I forgot my textbook in the classroom" he said.

"I'll get it don't worry" Spike smirked and went into the school, then a dirty old car pulled behind Spike's and three smelly school bullies got Rover Spot and Fido out.

"Hey check the cripple" Rover sneered they went over to "lets take his wheels and make him loose his arms to" he cracked his knuckles.

"Hey big bullies get away from him" Rainbow spoke as the 7 glared at them "pick on someone who is worth the trouble" she snapped.

"Nah this is more fun" as the three grabbed Thorax, then an even angrier voice spoke.

"Leave Him ALONE!" they groups turned and saw a enraged Spike Draco glaring death at them.

"Nice car give me the keys and I'll leave your boyfriend alone" Rover sneered.

"Over my dead body" Spike snarled and got closer.

"that can be arranged" Rover smirked "boys get him" he ordered, Spot marched up and Spike could feel his inner dragon snarl wanting to be let out, the little bully slammed a fist into Spike's stomach hard as he could but yelled in pain as his had broke like it hit solid rock, then Spike slammed a hard punt to his face sending him 10 feet back out.

"You will pay for that" Rover said as he and Fido charged, Rover swung but Spike just caught the fist with his hand easily with a plain face then he glared at the bully as he easily crushed the thugs hand and then twisting hard and turned to the side broke the arm from the shoulder blood leaked out from the wounds and knocked the thug down with a blow to the face then stomped hard on his lowerback snapping it like a stick.

"Lets see how you like being legless" Spike snarled then ducked a swing from Fido and grabbed him by the throat and picked the bigger boy up him easily.

"Don't ever go near him again" Spike hissed Fido choking and losing air fast nodded, then Spike slammed a fist in his ribs letting go and sending the bully 40 feet into the bullies car side denting it and turning the car over on it's other side from the force and the weight of the bigger thug.

"Lets go Thorax" Spike said calming down and wheeled Thorax to his car and got him in the passenger seat gently, then Twilight put a hand on his shoulder.

"Your going anywhere till you explain to me what was that" she demanded.

Spike just glared at her and grabbed her wrist and took it off his shoulder "Didn't your mother tell you to keep your hands to yourself?" he frowned and got into his car and left.


	9. Chapter 9 Terror grows

Spike was back home thinking where to go first tonight and he could stay out and stop lowlifes longer. when it was dark enough with his thirst for blood he left his house and left. Spike had changed his look he wore a purple shirtsleeve under his leather jacket zipped up to his upperchest wear black wolverine boots on his feet and dark gray jeans and a dark purple belt on his waist and wore leather fingerless gloves.

Spike touched a glowing fiery hand to his dash and his car changed as he roared off into the night, he came across some gang members trying to get to a young girl in her car so Spike drove with gritted teeth and slammed his into two at full speed sending them into a tree dead, Spike got out in his dragon human form with a snarl.

He grabbed an arm that had a knife using his dragon strength ripped the mans arm off making blood spray out and him to scream he then set him a blaze with a jet of fire, he then grabbed another by the temple and collar picking him up he turned threw him on a bench breaking it, then snapped to another and drove his claws int the ribs grabbing three tightly and ripped them out and stabbed the sharp points in the members neck, then drove a fist in another's ribs breaking them in several places and took his legs out but held him up and with a ball of green fire he violently burned the man into a crisp, the last three tried to run but Spike placed his hands on the ground and growl and the ground cracking and burning followed the thugs quickly and under their feet he roared and a wall of fire erupted from the cracks turning the punks painfully into burnt charcoal, then burnt the other to a husk with a stream from his mouth at the one on the bench and drove away.

Spike raced to another place with a fire burning in his chest, he then saw some messed up carjackers that rape and murder young girls and with a roar and channeling his flames burning hot green fire blasted out of the Supercharger holes burning the jackers and made the flames hotter turning them into ash and sped off.

* * *

Spike raced at high speed to across the streets of Canterlot with flames burning from the exhaust and wheels and axles making the car go at a insane and unnatural speed.

He then heard some trouble and drove faster saw five robbers with guns heading to rob a store he then shot out of his car grabbed the gun of one and knocked the guy on the ground and with his fire channeling into the gun it shifted with dragon head at the end and burned with green flames and fired rapid shots at the last fire and concentration making the flames hotter and brighter incinerated them dropped the gun it changed back to normal grabbing the last alive by the jaw and neck picking him up and twisting with his claw snapped the robbers neck and set him on fire and dropped him the husk broke into multiple places.

Spike then drove away by an allay with four punks assaulting a young couple changed into normal dragon form grabbed two by the back of the necks and crushed them from behind and threw them out of the allay grabbed another by the head and back fisted another into a wall a crack was heard as the muggers bones broke and he fell dead on the ground and he slammed the other on the ground hard dead on impact and kicked him out of the allay and turned to the last running with a glare and pushed a heavy garage dumpster at high speed and before the mugger could turn to the next allay to the side slammed him into a wall crushing him. heading back to his car wear two police cars pointed guns at him.

"Freeze" They barked, Spike just roared unearthly as flames shot out from under their cars throwing them away but they were still alive just upside down and turned back into his normal cloths and drove away.

Spike returned back to his human form and normal car back home around 1 in the morning and went to sleep, he got his mail and turned the news and saw his reign of terror had made the terror rates go up alot, some are thankful Lowlifes are brought down but some are scared thugs and innocent alike.

The Mane 7 were talking to the three docters "Well the three are semi-okay Rover's paralyzed from the lowerback down, Spot's jaw is shattered on one side will be atleast several weeks before he talks and Fido has several broken ribs one actually pierced a lung and severe concussion and broke shoulder blade" he explained.

"Jesus" Rainbow gaped looking at the news at the title **_Terror rises in Canterlot_** and showing dead victims

"We need to stop this thing before it kills another" Twilight demanded.

"how? it could probably be easily more powerful and deadlier than anything we faced?" Sunset asked.

"Nothing is more powerful than friendship" Twilight insisted.


	10. Chapter 10 Twilight meets Dragon

The next day after school the girls were trying to find this thing but it disappeared so she decided it only came out at night so she waited til night and when she was walking home she saw the two last free gangbangers left on the street that crippled  
Thorax attacking the van after the drove in a stolen car with another lowlife driving them, they got out she went to stop them she used her magic to push him hard against the van when they all heard a engine purring.

they looked and the two members were filled with terror at the supercar but choose to fight, the Chargers car revved as it shot forward at top speed "Shoot it" a member ordered, the one fired a bazooka at it which he had in case of emergencies which probably  
for him this was appropriate the rocket it the car right at the hood the explosion made the car fly in the air but then the flames were absorbed into the car making the car's wheels axles and supercharger to catch on fire and back on the road and  
shot at them at a terrifying speed as flames shot from the exhaust vents.

The Dragon empowered car plowed the members car sending the car cartwheeling, then a wall of flames spread'ed across the road then a stream of fire moved and shifted into a claw and grabbed the man by the front burning him badly and tossed him to the  
inside of the fire.

A member tried to escape but the Dragon caught up and knocked him to the ground and pulled him by a leg and ripped the mans spine out and snapped it in half, then pulled the other lowlife from the car by the shirt and set him on fire with a ray of fire  
from his claw turning the man into charbroiled husk and crushed his neck and dropped him, Now Twilight Sparkle couldn't see muchfrom the bright wall of flames.

The last one ran by got knocked over by a fist to the face easily blooding spot he struck and grabbed him and dragged him knocking him out and threw him into the Chargers trunk and left.

Twilight squinted but didn't see much but saw something batlike wings and a tail but human shape with burning and blazing green dragon eyes filled with hate and vengeance before going into his car and driving off.

as Twilight wondered what she just saw she heard sirens so she teleported away from the scene.

Spike was back to human with the second to the last gangbanger chained to the wall pleading for his life "Please let me go" then Spike's fist slammed into his face.

"Silence" Spike hissed "Where is the prison the last member is at?" he demanded.

"Will you let me live" the member said.

"If you make you worth my time and use it wisely" Spike said in a neutral voice.

"He is at the Satan's Hold" he whimpered.

"Thank you" Spike said then he focused on the last member and felt where he was and flashed away in flash of green fire.

at The Satan's Hold the last member had learned one member was dead the last missing, then Spike appeared in front of him glaring at him.

"The last member left" Spike hissed in a low voice the member looked and saw Spike with a vengeful look in his eyes.

"What do you want?" The member said "How did yo survive you were dead?" he said.

"Not your concern" Spike frowned "I'm here to make you pay for what you did" he hissed "you cost my life and another teen, a kid that will never be able to walk or help himself anymore you took my life and you tried to take mine nowI'll take yours"  
he snarled as his eye pupils turned to slits and his eyes burned as the member left backed up in fear.

"You don't have to do this" The man pleaded.

"Yes I do" Spike hissed as he changed into his dragon/human form with a low growled and marched to the man outside the cell the room burst into flames as the mans screams of pain rang out as he burned and the dragon slammed a foot intothe bars taking  
the rightoff from their places and his thirst for blood was felt by the rapists, murderers, serial killers, alot inmates that made him sick so he placed his claws on the ground and growled as the floors walls and cracked and burned and with  
a mighty unearthly roar he incinerated every inmate in The Satan's Hold after he stood up and flashed away with his fire.

Spike appeared back in front where the last member just got freed and tried to hit Spike with the chain but Spike with eyes glowing grabbed a end glaring death at him "Fool" he sneered and squeezing the chain with a burning claw the chain set on fire  
burning the mans hands and he yanked the chain away and wrapped it around the punks throat turning the man into a burnt husk and ripped is chain back the body falling to pieces and Spike drove away after dropping the chain.


	11. Chapter 11 Dark army falls

Spike was walking around town the next morning when he stopped at a cafe and saw the news playing saying Massacre at Satan's Hold

A news reporter was talking to guard _"So what exactly happened here?"_ she asked.

 _"The other guards and me were in the office when the whole place got really hot like we were in a giant over and when it was over we looked and every scorched room was filled with charbroiled inmates"_ The guard spoke

 _"They're reports of other victims that have also have been found dead like this you think the slaughter here has something to do with it?"_ she asked.

 _"Well it's possible in the camera we saw what looked to be a human but it looked like it was a reptile with wings"_ The guard spoke, Spike then at the corner of his eye saw the Mane 7 40 yards away and used his dragon hearing to zoom in.

"I'm telling you Twilight we should tell Celestia about this" Rainbow dash spoke.

"Only if it's too much last night I saw something through the fire but it looked vengeful, I asked the person at the morgue and well look" Twilight told and handed them some papers.

"One of the mans spine was ripped out from his ba-oh" Applejack gasped.

"Every person this thing meets they end up brutally murdered" Rainbow dash.

"It's probably a Dark Venger" Pinkie Pie said "Twi said herself it looked vengeful" she said.

"But what could invoke such a being enough to inflict that horrid demise" Rarity said.

"Well the paper said they were bad people" Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy just someone is bad or a lowlife doesn't give one the right to kill with such brutality" Twilight Sparkle said.

"Speaking of Brutal theres that guy from school" Sunset pointed to Spike, he began walking away nonchalantly, he could hear them coming so he quickly went around a corner and into an alley and coil his legs slightly he jumped up and on a roof 10 yards  
and 8 stories in height, the girls looked down the alley but didn't see him.

"He's gone great" Rainbow grumbled.

Twilight then went rigid "What is it?" Rainbow asked

"Equestria is in danger we need to go, now" Twilight said as they ran off, Spike followed them jumping roof to roof with inhuman agility he jumped over the gap between the two streets and kept on running.

The Mane 7 went to the school statue and walked through it, Spike had arrived on top of the school hiding in plain sight and looked with surprise that the 7 walked through a statue.

 _"I think it's time for the Vessel to make himself known to his other realm to protect"_ Trajan spoke.

"I sense they'er very powerful together" Spike frowned.

 _"True but you need to make yourself known to the other world to"_ Trajan told him, Spike changed into his dragon/ human form and flew off and into the portal the girls went through.

* * *

The Mane 7 girls had turned into ponies and had been informed an army was searching they flashed in front of them.

"Where is the dragon king!?" Nightmare Moon demanded.

"Dragon who" Rainbow asked

"Dragon King the most powerful dragon so far Trajan?" Nightmare moon snapped.

"Turn back or suffer the consequences" Twilight ordered flaring her wings, the forces clashed

Spike was miles away from them running fast as his dragon speed could allow him, he growled focusing on his power and his real dragon form (if any of you know how big Smaug that's how big Spike is) opening his massive wings he took flight high into the  
air.

the 7 taking out lines of enemies with team work when suddenly the oddest thing happened some birds flew across the sky squaking with, fear and a gust of wings ruffled the trees.

"Whats happening?" Rarity asked as their manes were swaying from a sudden wind storm that got stronger.

"I don't know a sudden storm" Twilight said, then a stream of whitehot flames came from the skies with a fearsome roar setting alot of enemies on fire, then whole lanes of soldiers of swadows were set ablaze flames and smoke billowed the area and then  
something darted and flew through them and crashed into the ground making the ground quake and with growls and roars of anger soldier were flying in pairs 100 yards away before being set on fire by a jets of flames and the steps made the ground shake  
with each thud.

Then something collided with Nightmare moon from the side and was sent flying out through a wall of flames before crashing on the ground and rolling banging against a boulder stopping her the boulder cracked and fell into pieces before the entire army  
was destroyed by something before the attacker flew away, the flames died down revealing a scorched empty battlefield with black smoke filling the air the heat was unbearable to the point the girls were 300 yards away thats how hot it was.

"What the sandhill was that?" Applejack spoke.

"we need to tell Celestia when we get back" Twilight informed quickly.

Nightmare moon got up weakily and teleported away badly injured.

the 7 walked to a mirror in a castle and back to the human world.

The 7 girls went to Celestia seeing she was alone and Twilight made a mute spell "Princess Celestia" Twilight spoke.

"What is it?" Celestia said "does it have something to do with the bizarre deaths in this world?" she asked.

"I don't know but something incredibly powerful is on the loose in Equestria and in this world" Twilight spoke "we were facing Nightmare moon when something attacked her and destroyed her entire army by some force of nature fire fell from the sky and  
the ground shook" she said.

"I see" Celestia said still listening.

"We think a insanely powerful pony is either in this realm and the Equestiran realm" Twilight said.

Celestia looked outside thinking "It can't be pony it can't be" she said.

"What do you mean Princess?" Sunset asked.

"Think about this thing is far toopowerful to be a pony or an creature" Celestia said "Um were there any creatures running like they were scared?" she asked.

"Uh yeah thousands of birds were fleeing and a sudden gust of wind nearly blew us off our hooves" Rainbow dash spoke.

"Thought so" Celestia nodded "birds flying in panic, the ground quakes fire fell from the skies wind blows and armies fall before it" she listed off "it's a dragon" she said.

"D-D Dragon?" Fluttershy whimpered.

"this creature is too powerful to be anything else" Celestia told them

"Nightmoon also said something about a Dragon King missing" Twilight said.

"Hmm seems a vessel has awakened" Celestia thought "You see every eon A dragon king searches for a vessel, the last Dragon king was known as Trajan and if he's not in Equestria then he has passed through this world and has found a vessel" she said.

"What can we do?" Twilight asked.

"Well you girls try to catch him and bring him to me so I can know his motives" Celestia said

"We don't even know who this King of Dragons even inhabited" Rainbow dash.

"Just keep an eye out for anyone suspicious" Celestia advised "Try looking for people who are rarely seen" she said

"Um also how did this creature knew where we are?" Rarity asked.

"Well I saw something follow you girls in" Celestia said "It looked like a dragon humanoid" she said

"You say something else knows about the other realm to?" Fluttershy said

"Yes now be careful girls we don't know what this creature is capable of" Celestia said.

"Yeah we seen the victims" Rainbow dash said.

" Yeah so don't anger it" Celestia warned

"we won't Princess" Twilight said as the girls left.


	12. Chapter 12 Question Spike

Spike was walking down the sidewalk the darker side of him was pleased the gang bangers that ruined Thorax for life were dead the boost of confidence that he was putting down the vilest of low lifes and punks was making him go from a walk to strutting down the sidewalk with a smirk.

He went in a store to buy some groceries, he was walking around when he felt he was being spied on he calmly walked to the end of the aisle "You know I watch alot of T.V shows where a Cop hides in plain sight and the do I pretty good job" Spike said "But you suck at it" he said pointing at a poor disguised Pinkie Pie.

"And I have good tactical awareness and I do not like being followed" Spike frowned at her who smiled nervously and he payed for his things and walked out "Okay you 5 I know your there" he frowned and the Twilight Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity appeared and he kept a firm glance at them.

Then he glanced at Pinkie who followed him out "hmm there is still one more" Spike smirked leaning against a large garbage can then with a hand pushed it over the top opened and Rainbow Dash came rolling out "Let me say you all are terrible at this harmony spygate" he placed a hand on his hip while holding his bag of groceries

"First how did you know that were harmonies?" Twilight asked.

"Come on the whole school knows about you 7 and the things you've done it's a small world at school" Spike frowned

"Would it kill you to smile" Pinkie joked.

"It might" Spike replied "Now last time I ask why are you stalking me last time I checked it was a crime" he said.

"Sorry if we invaded your rights but we just want to talk" Sunset said.

"You have 5 minutes to explain" Spike he said.

"Your not serious" Fluttershy asked shyly.

"4 minutes 50 seconds" Spike replied

"he is being Serious" Rainbow dash "If him pushing over the garbage was any indication" she frowned to herself.

"Well you shouldn't lie around in a garbage can they get knocked over" Spike replied "Now what is it? and it better not be something stupid or I'm walking out of here" he said.

"We were sent by Princess Celestia to ask around the whereabouts of this dragon creature" Twilight said Spike rolled his eyes "Have you seen this creature and who can transform into it?" she asked.

"There goes a stupid question" Spike said before "I'm going home I have more important matters to attend" he said walking away but Twilight grabbed his shoulder "You have 3 seconds to get your hand off my shoulder" he gritted his teeth but he smirked a bit and turned back to her.

"While at least he smirks" Pinkie Pie smiled but then it left "is it a good or a bad smirk" she said.

"let me ask you a question and I want you to think about it hard" Spike said "Do you like your hand?" he asked with a plain smirk.

"Actually I do I write and read with them" Twilight answered.

"Do you like it attached?" Spike losing his smirk.

"Very much so" Twilight replied.

"Then unless you want to pull back a bloody stump I suggest you remove it from my shoulder" Spike frowned smacking her hand off.

"Okay it's a bad smirk" Pinkie Pie said smirked nervously.

"What is your problem?" Rainbow Dash said glaring at him.

"Right now you 7 are my problem" Spike glared back.

"Aren't you even worried that someone is murdering citizens so brutally?" Sunset asked.

"Well from what i read their lowlifes, so Actually no" Spike said "call me cruel but people like that don't deserve to live" he said.

"So you actually approve of this monster and what he does" Rarity frowned Spike's inner dragon growled at that and a sound of rattlesnake rattles rang through Spike's head but answered calmly.

"Well monster is too strong of a word I would say more like a dark angel who is neither good or bad but a person doing what he has to do and making this world safer I can actually walk at night knowing a Grim guardian or protector is watching over us" Spike said "Now if you don't mind not that I care I must be off and never question me about my beliefs again" he almost hissed at the last part glaring darkly directly at Rarity who backed away from the intensity in Spike's eyes and walked away.

"Please by all means" Sunset said.

"What a heartless coldfeeling boy" Rarity glared.

"Well we did push his buttons by spying on him" Sunset replied.

"You girls spy on people" a random kid gaped "Perverts" he squealed and ran off.

"Wonderful were stalkers and perverts" Fluttershy whimpered.


End file.
